


Last Kiss

by OfFansAndFlames



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Last Kiss, M/M, SNS Summer Week 2017, SNSSummerWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfFansAndFlames/pseuds/OfFansAndFlames
Summary: Sasuke hadn't meant to make such a noble sacrifice. His body just moved on its own.SNS Summer Week 2017Day 4: Last Kiss





	Last Kiss

“Maybe you’ll finally give up, now that you can’t fuss over me anymore.”

Sasuke frowned at Naruto, feeling the world around him slip away. Despite the fact that he was a missing-nin, that he’d dedicated his life to revenge, when Naruto had almost been blown to pieces by the godlike creature before him… Just like when they were children, his body moved on its own. His vision began to fail him, and his hearing…

“What do you mean? Why can’t I?”

“You ask too many questions.”

“No. Explain it, bastard. Don’t just suggest stuff like that!”

“Naruto.”  Sasuke’s voice was quiet but authoritative, and Naruto was silenced.  The pause between them was heavy, thick and saturated. “I’m dying.”

When Sasuke spoke, he was certain and calm. His senses were uninhibited. He had fought so many times in his life. He knew what injuries his body could and could not sustain, and he had been pushed far over that border. And in his gut, Sasuke simply knew. He knew that his body was going to fail, leaving him limp and heavy in Naruto’s arms.

Naruto’s breath caught in his throat. No. This was Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. He was an animal. He was insurmountable. He was a force of nature. How could he die, right here and right now?

Tears. Quick and plump tears.

“Promise me that you won’t give your life for someone.”

It was a selfish request, but he wanted Naruto to live, to fulfill his own future.

“Well, you set a fine example just now,” Naruto snapped, his eyes welling up.

No, it couldn’t be true. Sasuke couldn’t be dying. Sometimes Sasuke seemed more demon than human. He’d come close to death so many times.

He had survived!  How could this time be the last? Naruto couldn’t be losing him right now.

“It would be pretty presumptuous. I wouldn’t give my life for anyone but you, so don’t piss away my efforts.”

He smiled back at Naruto. He knew he was hopeless. He knew that Naruto could never save him from his darkness. Even if he had taken a step towards the light, in saving Naruto, his true nature would bring him back to what he really was. Naruto held Sasuke’s hand tight in his, beginning to sob.

This was certainly not how he saw his life ending. Given the path Sasuke had chosen for himself, he expected a cold, lonely, and painful death. He predicted nothing of sacrifice, of compassion. As he died, he did not do so alone.

“I knew it. I knew that the person you used to be is still down there. You’re not lost.”

“My body just moved on its own,” Sasuke told him with a sly smile.

“Dammit, Sasuke,” Naruto said, finding the slightest bit of laughter in his tone despite everything.

Sasuke’s rasping breath peppered the silence they shared.

“One kind act doesn’t make a good man, Naruto,” Sasuke added.

It had been too long since Sasuke had last spoken his name.

“You’re dying for me.”  Naruto’s throat began to swell, and his voice cracked as his tears continued their path. “That’s one hell of an ‘act.’”

“Don’t waste your time looking around heaven for me.”

It was fading, sleep tugging him away from the horrid roar of pain that surrounded his chest and stomach. Naruto sobbed, holding his body closely. He stared directly into the sun. It was always bright. Far too bright. It had hurt his eyes whenever he looked at it directly, but now it seemed so dim. Yet it illuminated Naruto’s entire visage, made his silhouette so gloriously pronounced. This enchanted creature held him, mourned his falling.

Sasuke’s hand trembled as he weakly clutched Naruto’s forearm, as if to alert him of something. Sasuke’s gaze trailed over to Naruto’s face, and the left corner of his tips upturned. Sasuke’s eyes were lidded, his stare unfocused.

“Beautiful…”

Sasuke reached his hand towards Naruto, his arm falling short and his hand trembling as he fought against the sluggishness engulfing his system. Naruto offered the strength Sasuke lacked, holding his hand, leaning forward and kissing his lips. Tears left Naruto’s eyes and fell on Sasuke’s face like raindrops. It was too sweet, painfully magical, and far too late.

Sasuke smiled at him, widely and proudly.

This was not the cold smile, the godless laughter that Naruto had heard from Sasuke in the past…  It was warm. A light flickered behind his eyes as they so deliberately took in Naruto’s every feature. His eyes quivered, breathing rolling to a halt. The young Uchiha felt contentedness, unprecedented joy, and then nothing.


End file.
